


Blizzard's Won't Stop Me

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: It's Barry and Len's first Christmas together, and Barry is very excited to spend it with him.  If only there wasn't a blizzard right when he's about to go home.  Still, Barry won't let that stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sala2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala2013/gifts).



If there was one thing Barry hated right now, it was snow. He'd gone to work at the precinct, because obviously Captain Singh wasn't going to let him sit this one out just because it was Christmas Eve, but he hadn't expected the light snowfall to turn into a blizzard. “Damn cold..” he growled, pulling on a jacket and then stealing Eddie's jacket just for good measure. He'd already gone home anyways. He could afford to lose a jacket for a good cause.

If this was Mardon's fault, Barry was going to supersonic punch him right smack dab in the face. How dare he do such a thing on Christmas Eve? Especially this one!

The cold wind bit Barry's face, slicing into his skin. He shivered as his bones ached. “I hate snow,” he murmured bitterly. “Hate it, hate it, hate it.”

What Barry wouldn't give to just flash back home, but no. It's too damn cold to run back. He's pretty sure his teeth are chattering at an inhuman speed. He doesn't especially enjoy the way the cold bites into his limbs, tearing its way to his very core.

Nope. There's only one kind of Cold Barry likes, and he's definitely not this cold.

A breeze blew, causing the chill to sink painfully deeper. “D-damn it,” Barry swore, pulling Eddie's jacket tightly around him. All he wanted was to go home to his boyfriend, be wrapped in that blue fluffy blanket of his, and curl into Len's side by the fire. With hot chocolate. That's it.

“Ouch!” Barry swore, grimacing as he bent over, feeling his leg. “Damn s-stupid firehy-hydrant!” The snow was covering everything, masking the safe path home and stranding people in their homes. It was already up to his ankles and wasn't that bad news.

_-ding ding!-_ Barry's frozen hands fumbled under Eddie's jacket and slipping into his own coat pocket for his phone. It slipped in his grasp several times before he finally was able to hold it correctly.  _“Where are you?”_ Len had messaged him.

“Almost.. ho-” - the phone died as he tried to type 'home'. “Son of a..” Barry thought about throwing it at a lamp post, but Len had told him time and time again that such things wouldn't help. Barry wasn't sure how Len had a say in it considering he'd frozen a cooler when it'd gone on the fritz. Maybe it was the 'cooler' part?

He sighed and looked up at the street sign. 'Forty-five more minutes to go..' Groaning, Barry stuffed the phone back into his pocket, letting his hands slow there in the warmth.

He had to get home – that's all he could think about. He had to see Len. He needed to be with Len.

  


Len tapped his messages, looking at the most recent one he'd sent. “Where are you?” he echoed, concern bubbling up as he saw that it had been read. Read, yet unanswered. Where could Barry possibly be?

He went through his contacts, asking everyone he could whether or not they'd seen Barry. The answer was that they hadn't. No one had seen Barry since he'd walked out of the precinct earlier at the start of the blizzard.

“I swear, if he's trying to walk back in this mess..” Len eyed the snow as it piled up outside, beautiful, yet dangerous. He'd already got the fire going and had candles and prepared food and water should the power go out. All that preparation would mean nothing to him if he wasn't sure whether his Scarlet was safe or not.

“Oh Barry..” he sighed, remembering every little detail about how the cold affected Barry's body, his wounds… Barry would still be a little extra, even when his powers were dampened by the cold, but such temperatures made him more vulnerable. He always made sure to take it easier on his Scarlet when he knew Barry was tired. Nothing hurt him more than hurting Barry, and any suspicion from the Rogues was more than worth it.

Twenty minutes since he'd gotten no reply, Len started pacing. He always swore Barry would be the one to leave a worn path when he paced, but Len almost rivaled him sometimes, and he didn't even have superspeed.

Thirty minutes in, he was texting Rathaway to see if he could hack cameras and find Barry. The genius already knew things he shouldn't, but since he wasn't using it against them and keeping it to himself, he reasoned it was fine. _“He seems to be heading to your house.”_ Rathaway texted him. That was good news. And then there was the second part. _“Lost him after thirty minutes. His condition seems to be deteriorating.”_

'Fuck.' Len knew it was bad, but he didn't think Rathaway would be worried about Barry. Shows what he knew. He also had the sickening feeling in his stomach that Barry was probably worse off than he should be. Had he forgotten to eat?

Troubled, Len failed to recognize as time continued to tick by until there was a loud _-thud!-_ on the door. Brows furrowing and worried out of his mind, he stomped over to the door, opening it with the intent on taking his frustrations on whoever the poor soul was that tried to steal his attention from his Scarlet.

“Who the f-” The words died on his lips, because as soon as he opened the door, there was Barry. There was the idiot who decided to walk home in a damn blizzard. He had been leaning into the door and fell onto Len as soon as he opened the door.

“Shit,” Len swore as he noticed how blue Barry's lips were, body shaking at an inhuman speed from the cold. Quickly, he pulled Barry in from the cold and closed the door, letting his lover lean heavily on his body.

Barry's eyes were glazed over, and Len could tell that he wasn't all there. Len wouldn't be surprised if his brain was pretty much frozen over, and he hated that. He was careful, but fast as he carried Barry into the living room and laid him on the couch in front of the fire.

“Kid,” Len murmured, shaking Barry slightly. It more than a little bothered him when Barry only gave the softest of broken whines. “Barry? Scarlet, I need you to answer me, okay? I need to know how you're feeling,” Len begged, voice soft so as not to startle him.

Barry's eyes flickered over to Len, recognition slowly blooming. He was starting to feel warmer, although his extremities still felt like ice. At least ice was warmer than Len's absolute zero with the Cold Gun. He could feel his blood pump a little faster.

His eyes flickered as he shivered from the cold. “L-Len?”

Len leaned closer, rubbing Barry's arms to warm them. “Scarlet, what do you need?” he asked as he moved down to rub Barry's legs.

Barry's muscles flexed beneath Len's touch, letting him know that Barry was starting to defrost, so to speak.

With a still trembling hand, Barry quirked a finger telling Len to come closer. Len raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. He was going to do whatever Barry needed in order to make him feel better. Then he was going to whack him upside the head for facing a blizzard.

Once Len had leaned in close enough, Barry leaned forward, lips against Len's ear and whispered, “Food.”

Honestly? Len should've known better. 8/10 times Barry wanted food. He was a Speedster, so that much was expected, however, in this situation, he wasn't quite expecting.. that. “Food,” Len blandly repeated, processing slowly.

Looking at Len seriously, Barry nodded. “Food.”

Barry added a small, shy smile that he knew melted Len like butter. Len held out on that _look_ of his – the one where he's seriously re-evaluating what just happened – for exactly a minute and then sighed, giving up.

“Wine or hot chocolate?” Len asked with a surrendered sigh.

“Hot chocolate, please!” Barry grinned, teeth no longer chattering as the fire warmed him inside and out.

Len muttered about ridiculously reckless Speedsters the entire time he was fixing Barry's dish of lasagna. It was huge, but luckily there were more. Speedsters.

“Love you, Len~” Barry shot Len a brilliantly beautiful smile as Len settled beside him after giving Barry the dish of lasagna.

Len merely grunted in return. He swears he has no idea how Barry keeps winning when it comes to things he really wants – no, _maybe_ he _does_ know.. 'Is it the eyes..? The smile? The laugh..' There was simply too many wonderful things about Barry that Len loved so much. Together those fond loves of Len's made him weak when it came to denying Barry. Not that he would have anyways. He'd give Barry the entirety of Central City if his Speedster asked. He's got it bad.

Barry snuggled against Len, humming with happiness as his body vibrated slightly, temperatures returning to normal. 'All engines are a go!' He practically moaned when he sipped Len's homemade hot chocolate. That drink was to die for.

Comfortable against Len's side, Barry froze when Len turned his head to look at him. “We _are_ going to talk about this later. Walking through a blizzard was reckless and could've gotten you killed if you'd gotten lost,” he scolded.

Sheepishly, Barry shrunk. Len wasn't wrong. But.. “But it's Christmas Eve,” Barry whispered softly. “I didn't want to spend our first Christmas together apart.”

The tense, scolding appearance Len had faded with Barry's words and his insides twisted. He could see it now, could see just why Barry would brave a blizzard to come home to him, because, frankly, he'd do the same for Barry. For their first Christmas, Len would've been willing to face the blizzard, _plus_ his sister and Iris teaming up on him.

Fondness clear in his eyes, Len leaned forward and pressed his lips against Barry's temple with a sigh. “You're right.” Barry raised an eyebrow. “It's our first Christmas and I wouldn't have exactly waited around for a ride or the snow to stop,” Len admitted, making Barry smile. “Just because I understand it, doesn't make me not worry about you, Scarlet,” he added.

Barry's smile flip flopped into a frown. “But-”

Len rolled his eyes at Barry's start of a protest and pressed his lips firmly to Barry's, kissing his arguments away. It pleased him ever so much to see how Barry relaxed, body radiating happiness with Len's kiss.

He allowed himself to _feel_ and it was so worth it. The warmth of Barry's lips, the subtle heat of Barry's skin.. This was his Scarlet and he was alive, right there in Len's arms. He was going to be just fine.

Just as they pulled apart the power flickered and failed, leaving the crackling and sputtering light of the fireplace as their only source of heat and power. “Well, at least it lasted that long,” Len commented, heart squeezing delightfully as he noted the way the light from the fire danced on his lover's face. “There's still two more dishes of lasagna in the oven. You better eat them while they're still warm.”

Barry grinned and then he was gone in the blink of an eye and back again, the two dishes in front of him, one of which was already halfway gone. He ate slower now, perhaps enjoying the silent fall of the snow outside and the noise of the burning wood on the inside. Len smiled, spotting sauce on Barry's chin and wiped it away for him, licking the sauce from his thumb.

Blushing, Barry smiled. “Thanks.”

Len's smile widened. “Anytime, Scarlet.” Len reached up, running his fingers through Barry's barely damp hair. “I love you.”

Barry paused, aborting the motion of another fork full of lasagna and met Len's eyes. “I love you too, Len. Always.”

Len bathed in the love that washed over Barry's features for a moment before he tugged on Barry's hair gently. “Keep eating, Love.”

Barry didn't need to be told twice and was soon done with his meal. Finished, he plastered himself against Len's side, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Their tree was dark in the corner, but the ornaments sparkled some with the fire and it was the most amazing thing Barry had ever seen.

“Merry Christmas, Len,” Barry whispered into the night.

He felt Len's arms curl more tight and gentle around him. “Merry Christmas, Scarlet.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas may be less than the best right now, but I refuse to let that stop me from posting this. It's my Christmas gift to an amazing person.
> 
> Merry Christmas sala2013~
> 
> Happy holidays/Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah~ Hope it's a great one! And hope everyone else has a great day. :)
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
